1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to riflescopes and more particularly to riflescopes with elevation adjustment knobs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Riflescopes typically include elevation adjustments that enable the shooter to shoot accurately at different target distances by turning the elevation adjustment mounted on the top of the riflescope. When the elevation adjustment is rotated, the riflescope's elevation changes from the scopes zero point. Conventional elevation adjustments on a riflescope have preset ‘click’ values which determine the amount of elevation change when the adjustment is rotated one click or to a predetermined mark on the adjustment. Most elevation adjustment knobs have a click value of ¼, ½, 1 MOA or milrad or some other measurement unit.
The smaller the click value, the greater number of rotations must be made to the elevation adjustment to adjust to different target distances. This can create a slow and confusing situation for the shooter because the dial position must be counted and does not reflect the actual scope adjustment setting, thereby slowing engagement time with the target. If the elevation adjustment has relatively small MOA click values, the total amount of elevation movement per rotation of the adjustment, is limited. When the riflescope has a relatively large click value, the amount of elevation change in one rotation is greater thereby enabling the shooter to quickly adjust the scope for different distances. Unfortunately, riflescopes with relatively large click values can't be finely adjusted at greater distances thus reducing accuracy.
What is needed is a riflescope with a high speed elevation adjustment assembly that allows fast coarse adjustment allowing the shooter to quickly adjust the riflescope for shooting at different distances and also allows the shooter to finely adjust the riflescope for shooting targets at longer distances with maximum accuracy. Having two elevation adjustments, one coarse and one fine, allows for maximum speed without sacrificing accuracy and allows the shooter to return to the zero setting easier than conventional adjustments, even by feel, without visual confirmation of the settings.